powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 48: Enter! Balzion
is the forty-eighth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. It is the second episode of Bioman's endgame arc, featuring the full introduction of the Anti-Bio mecha of Bio Hunter Silva: Balzion, the further truth of Professor Shibata and his rivalry with Doctor Man and the final appearance of Monster and Zyuoh. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode has changed along with Balzion's English dubbed name making the title as "Enter! Bio Destroyer". Synopsis With the location of Balzion finally found, Bioman and Professor Shibata attempt to prevent both Gear and Silva from capturing the Anti-Bio mecha for either side. Plot This episode takes place where we left off in Episode 47 where Professor Shibata's disguise was ruined by Bio Hunter Silva's blasters to reveal himself as Shinichirou Go much to the surprise of his own son, Shirou Gou who recognizes his father's name as well as his former rival, Hideo Kageyama now known as Doctor Man. The Bio Team continues to find Silva's mecha, Balzion and they feel the tremor which it shakes while they tried to find it's whereabouts as Shuichi who is hiding tried to follow them. At the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man was furious to see them searching for Silva's Balzion. Therefore, he seeks his plan to get Balzion as well much to their agreement. Monster decides to volunteer to get Balzion along with Zyuoh. The Biomen still continued to find Balzion's whereabouts until they encountered Shirou's father, Shinichirou Gou who is observing Silva's movements which he tells him to be quiet. While hiding, they eventually found Silva who tries to contact his Anti-Bio mecha, Balzion which it was summoned by engulfing with its Anti-Bio Energy. This Anti-Bio energy causes the Bio Team to be weakened and Shinichirou was immune from this effects while watching helplessly to see his son getting weakened from the Anti-Bio energy. Therefore, Silva eventually saw them while trying to shoot them with his blasters only to be interrupted by Monster and his squad causing him to retreat stating that they can't stop him now. Although, they confronted Shirou and the group including his father, Shinichirou which Monster orders Zyuoh attack them. Monster eventually hits them with its hook to make them fall beneath the hills as the group continues to pursue Silva. Shuichi arrives to see the group who are missing and now tries to find them. Shinichirou struggles to get up and tries to stop Balzion alone only to be stopped by his son, Shirou who worriedly tells him to stop. Shinichirou tells Shirou that if Balzion remains existed and the conscience circuit he had created will be useless and he needs to destroy the Balzion before they do or his research will be wasted. Shirou tries to reason with his father but Shinichirou puts his hand on his son's arm while looking at him with no response allowing Shirou to let his father go. Jun became disappointed to let Shirou's father go as Shirou notices he haven't sensed his father's Bio Energy whenever they are connected while he was a disguised Professor Shibata and was not hurt when he and the others are hurt from the Anti-Bio Energy causing him to say that he was not his father but Hikaru tells him not to speak that way. As more tremors begin to quake, Peebo warns them about the tremors which causes to reactivate Balzion which Shirou quickly agreed as they continued to find Balzion. As Monster and his squad observes Silva's movements, Silva tries to summon Balzion. Monster plans to take with them until Shinichirou arrives to confront Silva as he detects him thinking he has a Bio Energy like his son Shirou and his group as Shinichirou points a gun at Silva as the latter does the same much to Monster's surprise and the arrival of the Biomen. Both directly shot each other equally with their blasters as both of them are hurt, causing the Biomen to come to Shinichirou's aid as Monster recognizes them as Biomen. When Shirou tries to help his father, everyone was surprised to see Shinichirou have cybernetics in his body much to Shirou's horrible shock thinking that his father becomes a mechaclone or a mecha-human. Shinichirou finally explains everything including his son, Shirou, about the whole truth. Like his former rival Hideo, he experimented on himself in cybernetics to become a mecha-human by transferring his consciousness so that he will continue testing his conscience circuits and he and Doctor Man have the same aspirations. Doctor Man who is watching the whole event in the Neo Empire Base became furious to hear from his former rival who tells them the truth, he sent the neo-mechagigan, Super Megas to capture Shinichirou as it's head flies off. Shinichirou also tells them the main difference between him and Doctor Man, Doctor Man becomes evil and wants to covert him whenever he can until the arrival of the Super Megas' head which it successfully captures Shinichirou as the latter manage to give the conscience circuit to his son, Shirou. At the Neo Empire Base, Shinichirou was captured by the mechaclones as he was confronted by Hideo now known as Doctor Man as Shinichirou recognizes him by his real name. Doctor Man becomes angered to tell him to address him as Doctor Man, he zaps Shinichirou with his own zapper and berates him from his intelligence and he was wasting his time to deal against him or he even wanted to let him join the Gear. Shinichirou tries to convince his former rival, Hideo, that he perfected the conscience circuit to make him had human feelings again, but Doctor Man still berates him while pointing him with his zapper stating that he will get Balzion and the conscience circuit he had developed will be useless. Meanwhile, the Biomen watches Silva ultimately defeats Zyuoh when he was hit from his blasters causing the latter to escape. When Zyuoh gets the Balzion's controller, he was soon malfunctioned and unconscious causing Monster comes to his aid but to no avail and wants to avenge Zyuoh from being hurt. The Bio Team finally confront Monster and his squad while transforming into the Biomen. Monster berates them even without Zyuoh he will defeat them in no time as he charges with his squad. After the Biomen disperses all the mechaclones, they are shook from Monster's down punch after his right fist became a spiked ball even knocking them down several times. Despite his efforts, he was hit severely by the Biomen until Zyuoh awakens to assist Monster but was brutally defeated from the Biomen's Bio Electron Charge. Before Monster comes to aid him, Zyuoh made his dying word to Monster while being malfunctioned and soon exploded. Monster mourns over the loss of Zyuoh and wants to avenge him while carrying Zyuoh's burned head. Monster finally pilots the Super Megas to confront the Biomen causing Red1 to summon the Bio Dragon to transport them to their Bio Jets to form into the Bio Robo. Super Megas gives the upper hand towards the Bio Robo even hitting them with lasers after the latter hits it with Bio Missile. Before they continued fighting, another tremor shakes them off and causing volcanic eruptions. To Monster's surprise, the tremors and the eruptions are caused to release Balzion on the ground who finally comes out to confront both mechas much to the Biomen's horrible shock. Peebo horribly scares to see Balzion comes out from the ground while watching inside the Bio Base. Therefore, Silva manages to find Balzion after it was risen from the ground as he manages to get inside the mecha and seeing inside becomes operational trying to use its power of the Anti-Bio Energy making all of the Biomen inside the Bio Robo becomes weaken with its power. Monster does its best to stop Balzion but was hit from its beam knocking it out. Despite the Bio Robo's attacks appear ineffective, it manages to weaken them long enough until Monster taking the risks due to his mission with Doctor Man to get Balzion as he manages to immobilize Balzion momentarily just to face the Biomen while inside the Bio Robo only to get his mecha to be decapitated by it's Bio Particle Cut. Monster barely survives the mecha's explosion only to be charge towards both mecha. But in his dying word, he did this to sacrifice his own life to capture Balzion long enough and bringing Silva to Doctor Man before dying in explosion. The group became dismayed thinking Balzion is escaping and Silva is with him inside but in reality it was captured automatically that leads to his base in Neograd which is the Neo Empire Base and Doctor Man was pleased for both Monster and Zyuoh to capture the Balzion when they sacrifice their lives. After the incident and both Monster and Zyuoh's sacrifice to get Balzion from Doctor Man, Shirou became disappointed as they failed to stop them after both Silva and Balzion are captured by Doctor Man until Shuichi found him and his group and berates them that Doctor Man had Balzion with them and it is all over while punching both of his hands down to the ground as Shirou hugged him and telling him that it is not over yet and they will stop Doctor Man and his evil plot which everyone agreed. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As of this episode Monster is destroyed for good. *This is also the first appearance of Bio Hunter Silva's mecha, Balzion. *In the Philippine English Dub, When Shiro was horribly shock to see his father Shinichiro have cybernetics on his body, He thought of his father as a mecha-homanoid instead of being as a mecha-human. *In the Philippine English Dub, Hideo Kageyama's English dubbed name is Mike O'Hara which Shinichiro recognizes his former rival after his capture. *In the end of the episode, Shiro hugs Shuichi and tells him that it is not over yet. This is due to their relation of their fathers, Shinichiro and Hideo who are formerly rivals and later became enemies when Hideo (known as Doctor Man) captures Shinichiro to foil his plan in stopping Balzion and later he uses this for his world domination after both Monster and Zyuoh sacrifice their lives to capture it. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 5 features episodes 42-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda